Patent Literature 1 describes a projector that performs a projection surface color correction method for accurately reproducing a color regardless of the color of the projection surface such as a wall. The projector described in Patent Literature 1 includes a light source, wall color storage means for storing the spectral reflectance of the projection surface and color conversion means.
According to the projector described in Patent Literature 1, when an image is input, the color conversion means converts the mixing amounts of primary colors R, G and B of the input image into corrected mixing amounts R′, G′ and B′ by a conversion matrix using the spectral reflectance of a projection surface stored in the wall color storage means.
Incidentally, in recent years, development of low-power consumption products that are environmentally friendly is being carried out. With respect to projectors, power consumption is expected to increase as a result of image projection devices that feature high resolution and high luminance. Thus, it is important, with respect to a projector that uses a lamp light source, an LED (Light Emitting Diode) light source or a laser light source, that the power of the light source itself that requires the most power be reduced.